


Word Games

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Board Games, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human games sure are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Games

“Arfthg is not a word.”

Terezi looks up at Dave, outraged. “It’s totally a word!”

Dave crosses his arms and carefully spins the board around until the game faces her. “Smell that again. Seriously, TZ? Arfthg? C’mon, use that in a sentence for me.”

Terezi smiles sweetly at Dave, slowly and deliberately sniffing her letters. “Fine. ‘Arfthg, I hit my squawk blister falling down all those stairs. Bluh, I can only hope that I’m not bleeding.’”

She looks at Dave for approval, and he shakes his head sadly. “That was a terrible example, but I’ll give you the points.”

“Why have I never heard of this game before?” Terezi asks as she shakes out new letters from the grey pouch. “Why do you want to play it now?” 

“‘Cause it’s a game people only play when they’re crazy bored. Or if they’re Rose Lalonde, probably. Also stop feeling up the pieces, babe, that’s cheating and you know it.”

Terezi cackles and blows her tongue at Dave, who lightly tosses one of his squares at her. It hits her shoulder and rolls to the ground. 

“Oh shit,” Dave whispers as she narrows her eyes behind her glasses. He ducks behind a chair just as she launches her whole letter tray at him.

—-

Karkat’s looking for some alone time after a particularly annoying and unprovoked word game with Rose. Unfortunately, he’s blundered his way into an entirely new one.

“What the fuck is going on?” He asks sharply, observing a hazardous mess of squares with English lettering. Terezi and Strider have turned over tables to create fort-like walls, and are throwing bits of wood at each other. They stop at the sound of his voice and Terezi bursts into laughter, while Dave tries and fails to hide his smile. 

“Dave’s teaching me how to play Scrabble,” Terezi tells him, baring her teeth. “I don’t think he’s very good at it.”


End file.
